


It's 2am And You Need To Sleep

by Kaiisan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As in my friends are yelling at ne rn, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have not slept in nearly 48 hours, Its a sleepy fic, Keith is me right this moment, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, its 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: The title is directed at both Keith and myself.





	It's 2am And You Need To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just as it says, really.

"Go to bed, doofus."

"You can't stop me, Lance."

"BABE PLEASE."

Keith grins with a roll of his tired eyes, a softness in his features reserved solely for his boyfriend on the other end of the voice call. Being far away from each other for university made things difficult sometimes, especially with Keith's tendencies to ignore his health when unsupervised for long periods of time, but he doesn't actually mind the lectures he gets from his significant other.

"Keith c'mon, it's 1a.m."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, you should sleep."

"And when did YOU even last sleep?"

"Depends, what day is it today?"

"KEITH."

"I'm kidding. I'm pretty sure I slept for a few hours on Friday night.."

"It's early hours of Monday, McMullet."

"Is that so?" Keith intentionally sounds surprised, just to hear Lance groan at him, and he stifles his chuckles. Of course he knew what day it was; he'd just had a busy weekend, working and studying and taking extra shifts all over the place to make more money. It wasn't the best of situations right now but it would be worth it later when he got a fatter paycheck and could spend it visiting his dork.

Said dork who was still rambling on at him about his health.

"You need to take better care of yourself Keith," he was saying, and Keith barely hears him as he fights to keep his eyes open at his desk. "You know that I'd love to take care of you for you, but you gotta actually survive until we next see each other for that to happen."

"I will drag my body to your university dorm if i have to."

"As romantic as you're sounding right now, babe, I'd rather not deal with campus security discovering your shriveled up body in a bush outside my bedroom window."

"Then you better hide it pretty damn well, huh?" Keith murmurs through a yawn, and adds, "like in your bed?"

Lance laughs heartily, and the sound soothes Keith's tired mind even more.

"I think you need your own bed for now." Lance insists one more time. And this time Keith goes with it; he switched the call to his phone, lazily brushes his teeth and curls up under his blanket quickly at his boyfriend's insistent demands.

"Promise you'll sleep now?" Lance asks one more time, a smile in his voice.

"Mhmmm."

Now that he was on his side and a lot warmer than before, he was definitely feeling the fatigue in his weary body.

"Have a good sleep babe."

"Mhmm. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Bedtime y'all! Night!!
> 
> (Go check out my other fics that are actually decent and not written at 2am after nearly 48 hours without sleep)


End file.
